The Diary
by minimoon132002
Summary: Tina receives a diary for her 13th birthday. She writes all of her experiences that happened in her life. She wants the readers to know what really happened on Ghostwriter and the team. She shares her favorite memories and secrets to the readers,enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary**

**By Minimoon132002**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ghostwriter or any of the characters**

**Notes:This story is based on all of the episodes of Ghostwriter. Most of the entries take place in the future. **

**In this first chapter, it's going in third person point of view, while the rest of the stories are going to be in the first point of view.**

**I hope you enjoy this story, and review it for me.**

Today is a like any original day, unless you are about turn 13 years old. Young Tina Nguyen is turning 13 years old and in the 8th grade. Even though, she is short for her age, she is creative and unique. Her dream is to become a famous filmmaker and become a director of movies. Today, Tina was getting ready to meet her friends, until a mystery package appeared near her doorstep. "I wonder what this is" she said. She took the package inside the house and carried it into the living room table.

On the package, it has her name and address on it. "Hmm, I wonder who sent me this package", Tina said. She opened the package carefully and inside the package, there was a beautiful diary. Tina took the diary out of the package and looked at it. The diary was very beautiful; it has bright yellow cover on it, with different colored jewels sparkling with glitter.

Tina was astounded with the diary; she started to look for the card that says who sent it for her. Tina opened her diary, and inside she saw her name was on the front page. Attached to the front cover, there was a letter addressed to her. Tina took the letter off the covered and opened the envelope. She took the paper out of the envelope and read it.

The letter said:To our precious jewel, Tina Kathleen Nguyen,

Happy Birthday, we wish you a happy birthday on your special day.

I hope you opened our gift and see this beautiful diary in front of you.

Your cousin, Trini bought this diary for you, and she decorated to make it more unique. I hope this diary suits you, because it can give you memories from the past or the future. Make sure you write in this diary, everyday, because it can give you good luck in the future and don't forget to visit aunt and uncle in Angel Grove.

Sincerely, Trini, Lien, Lee Kwan.

Thank you, Tina said silently. This diary would be in good hands from now on. Tina looked at her diary again and sighed to herself. She opened her diary, to begin writing in it, until the phone rang. Tina got off the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello" said Tina. "Tina, where are you, we're going to miss the movies again", said her friend Alex. "Shoot, I forgot to check the time again, listen what part are we missing?" "You're missing the previews, hurry up before the movie begins and I already bought the tickets" Alex said impatiently. "All right, I'll be there in a few minutes, just wait for me outside the theater" Tina said. "Okay, thanks, Tina", Alex hung up the phone.

Tina also hung up the phone, and went into her bedroom. She carefully hid her diary under her bed and into her secret box. She looked herself in the mirror again to check if she looks great. Then she exited her room and closed the door. Tina ran through the living room and went towards the front door. She opened the door and went outside of the house that leads into her parent's tailor shop. Tina told her parents goodbye and that she is going to the movies.

Her parents told her to be careful and she nodded her head. She left the shop and walked outside of the sidewalk. Tina knows her life will change as she starts to write inside her. And she can't wait to see if it can bring her good luck in the future. And that's where her story begins.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Notes:So what do you guys think of the story, so far? Do you like it or hate it?**

**Write your reviews for my story, and more chapters are heading your way.**

**Thanks, again bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dear Diary:Hi, my name is Tina Kathleen Nguyen. I am 12 years old and turning 13 years old this year in April. I am full Vietnamese-American, because my parents are from Vietnam. I have an older brother who I usually call Anh hai is Tuan. He was born in Vietnam, just like my parents. He likes to play his electric guitar, and he is in a band called the Leaping Dogs. Anh hai sometimes is good brother, but sometimes he can bossy and he likes to order me and Linda around. Though, Anh hai is not a very good brother, he can be a good friend that I can trust with my secrets.

Next, there is my little sister, Linda. She is the baby in the family and the youngest out of three kids. Linda loves to do ballet; she is really good at it. She can do any tricks while performing on stage. Even though she is only 8 years old, she can be bossy, just like her older brother, and she can be a trickster. Linda and I have a lot of things in common. Linda and I love to torture older brother by playing a few harmless pranks on him. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating on that, what I meant by harmless, it was crucial. You should see his face, when we played a trick on him, it was so funny, and he would try to find who did it. Linda and I nearly fell from laughing so hard, that we would try to hide our laughter from him. Anyways, Linda is the youngest child, Tuan and I have to very good examples for her to learn from her childhood.

That is part of my family tree; I could talk about more of my relatives, but I can wait until I am ready. My favorite hobbies is reading, studying, working on my video camera, taking pictures, and editing movies. I like to make movies, because they can create new stories on life and what is happening around the world. My dream is to become a world famous movie director, because I love to watch movies a lot and I can learn from them. I worked on the school's newspaper since the sixth grade and have my own T.V. news broadcast at Hurston Middle School. I worked as editor in chief and camera person for the news broadcast and helped a lot of to produce the show.

I also worked with my favorite movie actress, Lana Barnes. She is my favorite actress and a close friend of mine. What I like to do in my spare time is playing pranks on my brother, watch a lot of movies, working in the tailor shop, hanging out with my friends and boyfriend, and making a lot of movies. What are my favorite foods, well I like to eat pho, egg rolls, noodles, bun Bo hue, and a lot of different kinds of Vietnamese foods. I love to cook a lot of different foods, and serve them to my family.

My favorite sports are basketball and soccer. I could play basketball fairly, but I am sometimes a rival to my boyfriend. I could be beat him in basketball, just as he doesn't goes easy on me. I could literally beat him up if he did that. I am very good at soccer, because I could focus on it more and reach towards the goal by kicking the ball. I love to run after the ball, and kick across the net and win the games. I was made team captain for my coed's soccer team, and won three leagues in a row.

My fears are losing someone very important to me, and going near a cemetery, because they creep me out. What people don't know about me is that I was a very good singer. I used to sing when I was little, and always perform for my family. Now that I have grown older, I stopped singing, because I was bored of it and started to film other people. Occasionally, I still like to sing when nobody notices me.

I want to you about my friends, but it is time to go to bed. I had fun talking to you for a while and hope you learned something about me. Sincerely, Tina Kathleen Nguyen

**End of Chapter 2**

**How was it guys, hope you learned about Tina and her life.**

**Notes:Anh hai means older brother in Vietnamese, Pho is a type of white noodles mixed with soup, and bun Bo hue is a spicy food with noodles, spicy chicken, and soup. These two things are foods that most Vietnamese people like to eat. Well I hope you guys learned everything so far and I gotta go. Please give me reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary;

Sorry, I haven't written in a while. My brother was in my room the other day trying to snoop in here and my read my diaries. He always does, just to get me ticked off. Don't worry, he didn't find you; I told you were taken away by Linda. Anyways, he was talking to her, I put glue all over his favorite guitar and I hidden away the evidence. You're lucky, he didn't see me, because he was too busy arguing with Linda. While that happened, he played his guitar and somehow got stuck on the first note, because he got glued to his guitar. He was stuck there for the rest of the evening.

Anyways, I promised you I introduced to all of my friends, I made since childhood. Here are my main 8 best friends. There's Jamal, he is kind, cool, and very smart. He is the leader of the Ghostwriter team and he is 16 years old. He loves karate and science, and wants to be an astronaut. My boyfriend always jokes around with him saying that one day, we would see him doing karate in space, which made everyone laughed and he got chased by Jamal. Sometimes my boyfriend can't take things seriously.

Anyways, Jamal is very thoughtful and very sweet; he is very mature for his age, even though he hangs out with my boyfriend all the time and they both tend to joke around too much, never the less, I like to hang out with him a lot.

Next, there is Lenni. She is really cool and sun to hang out with. She is kind of a tomboy, and really good at basketball. She lives upstairs from the bodega, where Gaby (my best friend) and Alex (my boyfriend) live with their parents, while she lives with her dad. Her mom died when she was little and she misses her a lot, and she is closer with her dad. She and her dad are aspiring musicians who played music a lot. Her dad is jazz musician, while she writes songs and raps them. She has her own music video, which the team excluding Alex and me performed in a live studio. Lenni is very wise for her age and she thinks of her actions before she does them, and helps others when they are in trouble. Lenni is a really great friend, and she happens to me the coolest girl in the world.

Gaby is my best friend in the whole world. She really talks a lot for her age, and she has a whole lot of energy. She is a news reporter for Hurston Middle School and co-host for our school news production. Gaby is really smart for her age, because she knows a lot of things in the world. Gaby can come up with some crazy scheme to get us into trouble, and I always end going into stick situations. Sometimes her ideas always help us, with the cases and they work ahead of time. Gaby is an excellent friend and she's like a little sister I never have, and is my best friend in the whole world.

Alex is Gaby's older brother and my current boyfriend. He is my rival in every sport we play and he is kind of over-protective of me and Gaby. He mainly plays basketball for school and the neighborhood and is captain of the basketball teams. I love to hang out with him, even though he loves to joke around all the time, and tends to be over protective of me all the time, but he is okay for the time being. Mainly, he is very sweet and kind of a jokester and he is very comforting. He loves to read a lot of mysteries; he solves them before he finishes the book. How can I describe Alex, he is mysteriously sweet, and very cute for his age and that is why I am going out with him.

Rob, all I know about him is that he wants to be a writer. He moved about here three years ago, because his family worked for the military. He is kind of shy, like me and knows a lot of great stories. He is very sweet and kind and he used to work for the school's newspaper. He is knack for trouble, he tends to get himself stuck or worse, kidnapped and the team tends to rescue him. Rob is a good friend, sometimes he needs someone who helps him if he is in trouble, but he can always counts on the team to help him out.

Hector is the second youngest of the Ghostwriter team. He is really funny for his age and he is kind of cute. He loves to make up and tell stories for him to share with the group. He is very sensitive for a guy, and I kind of feel bad for him, because his dad left him when he was a baby. Hector lives with his mom in an apartment across town in New York. Hector loves to play handball and he is a very good actor. I love to hang out with Hector, because he reminds me of little cousins, that used to live here three years ago, and he is a great friend you can depend on.

Casey is the youngest member of the Ghostwriter team. She is funny, smart, and a little bit sensitive. She loves to play pranks on the guys, especially her cousin Jamal. She also likes to tell jokes and riddles that make everyone laugh. Casey is very intuitive for her age, and she loves to play baseball. Casey is living with Jamal's family for a while, because her mother is staying at a treatment hospital for alcoholics. I kind of feel sad for Casey, because she is separated from her mother at a young age. Casey is a good friend; someday she will be reunited with her mom and have a good life together.

That's all of my friends that I introduced you today, but there is another friend, I like you to meet. Ghostwriter, are you here?

**I'm here, Tina. (Ghostwriter is written in bold letters)**

Good, I was hoping for you to show up at the nick of time.

**I'm happy to be in your service.**

Diary, I like you to meet Ghostwriter. He is a special friend of mine. Ghostwriter, say hi to my diary you are writing in.

**Greetings Diary; it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.**

Ha-ha Ghostwriter, that is pretty funny. Anyways, you are wondering who Ghostwriter is. Well, I and team don't know much about him. Except, that he is a ghost that read and write to us; he can't hear or talk to us. My friends and I can only see him and we formed the Ghostwriter team. He helps us solve mysteries around our neighborhood. Ghostwriter usually finds clues to where the crime takes place and sends us messages to help solve our mysteries. Ghostwriter can sense our feelings by feeling inside our hearts. He protects us we are in trouble and we are grateful that he cares for us. We know some things about Ghostwriter. He can fly all over the world, travel through time, he is afraid of barking dogs, and he cares about us. Ghostwriter is the protector of the team and we all love him very much.

Ghostwriter, we love you.

**I love you guys, too. Please take care of yourself.**

You got it, Ghostwriter; well Diary, I am heading off to bed. I promise I'll write back someday. Well, I gotta go; pleasant dreams.

End of Chapter 3

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it took me long to update this. Next time, I'll remember to write.

Don't forget send me reviews, bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4 Ghost Story

Chapter 4

Dear Diary:

What's up, it's me again. The fabulous Tina Nguyen of the Ghostwriter team here in Brooklyn. Ok, maybe not fabulous, but still hoping. Anyways today I am writing to you about the origins of the Ghostwriter team and how it all started. Jamal told me how the team started is when they first solved their first case together.

The story begins maybe a couple of years ago when I was in the fifth grade of Washington Elementary School. Jamal told me it was around the evening of September 6-7 when he first saw Ghostwriter for the first time. It was at the same time he and his father Reginald Jenkins were finding a trunk down at the basement for Danitra (Jamal's older sister) moving to college. But out of nowhere, Jamal accidentally knocked over a book from the shelf. The book opened by itself and a flashing ball of light came out from it. Can you guess who that was?

**That was me! Ghostwriter wrote.**

That's right Ghostwriter and boy were you feeling scared around that time!

**Actually I was feeling scared and lonely, looking for children around time.**

That is right! Jamal told me when he was going up to his room after he got home from the market; he was given the computer by Danitra as present. Jamal was glad that Danitra gave him her computer, he wrote Hello Computer: My Name Is Jamal. Ready for some dynamic fun?

But then guess who showed up answering his questions?

**Is it me? Ghostwriter asked. **

Yep that's you, Ghostwriter.

(Just then telephone rang)

Tina looks up from her diary briefly and continued to look over the page she just written.

Tuan came into the living room and answered the phone.

Tuan: Hello, who is this? Uh huh, uh huh, yeah she is here. Tina it's for you.

Tina: Who is calling?

Tuan: Lenni, she wants to talk you.

Tina: Ok hold on

Tina got up from the living room couch where she was sitting to write her diary and went to the telephone.

Tina: Hello, Lenni what's going on?

Lenni: Listen do you want to go the mall with me real quick? I need new shoes to wear for school.

Tina: Depends on how long we are going to be there

Lenni: Just for a couple of minutes, it won't be long

Tina: All right, but just in case, I'm bringing my book with me

Lenni: Fine with me I'll see you later

Tina: Bye

Tina hangs up the phone and went back to writing the diary.

Listen I got to go heading to the mall to help Lenni pick out shoes to wear for school tomorrow. I'll write back until then. Until, I will see you real soon.

Sincerely,

Tina Nguyen

**Well what you think of this chapter so far I know it is short and tells part of the story.**

**Please Review and I'll write back.**


End file.
